


this is porn dont look

by FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK



Category: mamamamammamamamamamamamam
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), this is literally just technoblade being pretty and then dream jacks him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK/pseuds/FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK
Summary: dream jacks off technoblade pog?????
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 413





	this is porn dont look

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just self indulgent porn
> 
> edit : alr so on a serious note. im seeing a lot of. cp enjoyers bookmarking this and giving kudos and shit and like-- i want yall to know i dont support that. i dont want you interacting. those are minors youre sexualizing and i dont want to be associated with that. to the rest of you, tysm for enjoying my work. i deadass rlly appreciate you. ilysm

'it's been sixty weeks, since i saw vienna'

techno hums his brother's song to himself, his binder pushed against his crossed legs while he draws little crowns near the check boxes on his homework. 

it was something about history. normally he'd be interested, paying attention, maybe even doing the work-- but his thoughts are too scattered. dream promised him that he'd come over today. earlier he felt excited, then after a couple hours, he'd felt annoyed-- and finally, at 6 pm, the excitement and anticipation returned. 

not for any specific reason, definitely not, just that dream had texted " omw ;) " about 10 minutes ago. thinking of the winking emote he sent made techno smirk with a small huff, distracting him even further from his homework. 

contrary to popular belief, dream and techno were not dating. they'd talked about it before too, it's not something they hadn't considered, it was just that.. neither of them were ready to accept the fact that maybe they weren't the highschool rivals with raging internalized homophobia that they used to be. not that much changed, there's just a lot of sexual tension now.

techno glances toward his mirror above his desk, and he thinks, ' maybe i should look less homeless today, ' and so he does. definitely not for dream or anything. he puts his homework on his bedside table and walks to his desk, staring at his bright red eyes through his ugly ass harry potter like glasses. he takes the glasses off, and lays them softly on his desk. he pulls his hair up into a high, extremely painful ponytail and almost immediately the shorter strands in the front fall out. ' i look incredibly stupid. ' he thinks, except, he knows he doesn't. he looks downright sexy as hell, with his hair falling out and getting messy in all the right places. 

he trades his ugly hoodie for a loose, unironed button-up with the first 3 buttons open. he admit to himself that, at this point, he's desperately grasping at any chance to look sexy because the last time he put some effort in, he and dream made out. and it sure was..... something, and that's not necessarily a bad thing.

as he's admiring his own hands and his downturned, thin lips, and thinking of what it would feel like if his hands were pinned and his lips were swollen from a kiss, and who he would want pushing him up against his own throne, their knee between his legs and their hands around his neck-- 

dream arrives. techno purses his lips, and he glances at the now opened door, with a smug looking masked figure leaning against the doorway like he's cool or something. he thinks he is. techno knows he's not. 

" excited, huh? " dream says, and techno hears the smirk in his voice. he hates it. " you look nice. " dream strides into tech's room like he owns the place. he just might think he does, with how confidently he sits on techno's desk even though there's a chair literally right fucking there. 

" you're already pissing me off. " techno says, and as he starts to go on a rant about how annoying dream is, the blonde pulls a little purse out of his pullover pocket. it looks like one of those little makeup bags. 

dream opens it, and pulls out a tiny bottle of eyeliner. techno's suspicions are confirmed. " we're doing makeovers tonight, babe. " he says, and techno almost grins. every time they mess with makeup, they both end up looking like murderous fucking clowns. usually, though, techno's younger brother, wilbur, is with them, but he's out tonight, dream knows that. 

dream most definitely has something up his sleeve. techno isn't completely fucking stupid. " fine. don't care, " he says, " as long as you don't try to make me look like fucking satan himself this time. " and at that, dream laughs. he jumps off of the desk and makes his way to tech's bed, sitting cross legged in front of his pillows and techno sits opposite him, pushing his loose strands of hair back. 

dream doesn't respond, pulling out a tiny eyeshadow pallette with like, three barely different colors in it. all shades of red. dream knows tech's taste in colors. techno still doesn't fully trust him as dream uses a small brush to apply the brightest red he's ever seen to his eyelids, which he's trying his damn hardest not to close too tight and ruin everything. techno opens an eye to take a glimpse, but dream just glares through his mask. " close. " and he obeys. 

techno doesn't open his eyes until he feels something wet under his eyes and opens them, and now theres a messy line of eyeliner down his cheek. techno swears he hears something like a low growl come from dream. 

" oi, fuck off. you woulda done the same thing if you felt something wet on your face. " 

dream doesn't even say anything to that. he just takes off his mask, revealing his focused and annoyed expression, and pulls out a tiny box of makeup wipes. he grabs techno's whole fucking face. techno bites him. " gettin' too handsy there, dream. " he says, and dream raises an eyebrow. he reaches again, and techno grabs his wrist. 

" mmm. " dream gives a low hum, pushing tech on his back and grabbing his wrists in one hand. " you're making this much harder than it needs to be, " he says, and techno gives in, just letting whatever this is happen. dream leans down, makeup wipe in one hand, tech's wrists in the other, and twists his arms in an almost painful way trying to wipe the eyeliner off of techno's cheek.

their faces are inches apart, and techno can feel dream's breath on his face. it's honestly kind of-- no, really fucking weird. techno honestly can't help enjoying it though, what with being deprived of human contact for his entire life up until his late teenage years. and also because he would really like to kiss dream on his annoying, pretty, pink lips. 

dream springs up and techno almost gasps, because dream is like, directly on his dick and that hurt so fucking bad. 

" there we go! was that so hard? " dream asks with the most faux innocent smile techno's ever seen in his life. dream pulls out the eyeliner again, but he doesn't stop practically fucking straddling tech. he just leans back down and opens the little bottle, but techno stops him. " you're not gonna get off of me? seriously? " 

dream only responds with a smile, motioning for techno to close his eyes, and once again he obeys. 

" you look pretty like this, " dream says, and techno thinks thats all, but dream just has to end with, " y'know, under me. " 

techno opens his eyes just to glare at dream. " you disgust me. " he closes his eyes again when dream brings the brush back up to his face. the wetness of the liquid eyeliner feels gross and uncomfortable, and he does not trust dream in the slightest, but he doesn't object. 

soon enough, the brush is pulled away and he opens an eye, as if asking for permission, and dream nods. he opens his eyes to dream holding another black bottle, but it's not eyeliner. it could be-- 

something weirdly dry-but-not feeling is applied to his lips, and he suddenly realizes it's lipstick. he's surprised dream even owns black lipstick, since he goes for the more vibrant colors. when he no longer feels dream's breath on his face, he talks. " where the fuck did you get that from ? " tech asks, and dream responds with, " bought it just for you. " he beams, and finally climbs off of techno, but only to force him up and steer him to his mirror. 

surprsingly, techno doesn't look half bad, even with dream's poor makeup skills. " hmm. " is all he says. 

dream wraps his arms around tech's neck. " you like it? " he asks, and techno brushes his arms off. " 's not too bad. " he puts on his glasses. he is so admiring himself right now, right in front of dream. 

dream isn't done yet though, he pushes techno closer to to the desk and tugs at his hair, pulling the ponytail into three different pieces. he's braiding it, and techno is fine with that, but the way dream is pulling his hair-- it's giving him thoughts of being in the dark with him, in bed, under him just as they were earlier, dream pulling at his hair, sounds rising from their chests, the pain being fucking exciting, enthralling, exhilarating-- 

" you're such a pain slut, " dream says, and techno is snapped back to reality. " you make such pretty noises. i didn't know pulling your hair would make you moan," dream slides his braid over his shoulder, giving a smug grin when techno looks at himself with wide eyes and a flushed face in the mirror. 

techno whips around to face dream, grabbing at the edge of the desk in embarrassment. he doesn't say anything, just lets dream take the lead. 

dream lifts techno up on the desk. " you're okay with this? " 

techno only responds with a quick nod, wrapping his arms around dreams neck. " please, " he whispers, and dream presses a kiss to his lips, too quick for either of them to overthink it like they usually would-- but that doesn't stop techno from getting both a blossom of butterflies and a pit of anxiety. he thinks, ' what if i'm bad? i've never fucking done this before, holy shit-- ' and ' his lips are so soft, he's so fucking strong, he's cupping my  
cheeks, ' at the same time, yet before he could back out dream's tongue is in his mouth and it's uncomfortably warm but they're enjoying it anyway. they pull away for air at the same time and now dream's lips are at his neck, and then it's his teeth and god that feels good. 

he's having a million thoughts a second but when dream starts biting at his neck, sucking, leaving marks, he melts into it too much to care about his thoughts. his dick is painfully hard and dream's hands are wrapped up in his hair, tugging and pulling in all the right ways. he reaches down to do something about his erection, but dream pushes his hand away and starts palming him through his pants. techno squirms, he's never felt any of this before-- of course he's a fucking virgin, he's like, 21, and everything happening now is so overwhelming in the best way. 

dream tries to pull off his sweater but techno stops him. " let me, " he says, tugging it off and trying to will himself not to stare at dream's chest. he does it anyway though, his nipples are pierced and normally techno would find that stupid and annoying but now it's hot and techno's face flushes. dream grins as techno starts trying to unbutton his shirt with his shaky hands, but dream just pulls it over his head. 

dream shoves his tongue into tech's mouth again and pulls off both their pants, but only tech's boxers, and wraps his hand around his dick and techno immediately whines and yelps in one, not used to the feeling, of fucking course. especially when dream's hand starting moving, not to mention techno's hypersensitivity. 

techno crumbles before dream's eyes, he'd never want anyone to see him like this-- but it feels so good to melt under someones touch like this. at first, he tries to hold back the slutty sounds he wanted to make, but dream whispers, ' prince, please, let me hear your pretty moans, " and techno whines, he can feel it-- he's about to cum, unbelievably quick, just on dream's hands-- 

" dream-- i need to, i-- " he stumbles over his words, spreading his legs further, and dream nods. " go ahead, my pretty boy... " dream tangles his hands into techno's hair, pulling again-- and techno releases on his hand. 

techno pants and gasps, leaning back on the mirror, and dream doesn't stop, not that techno wants him to. " d--reeeaaammm!," techno whines, but dream just goes faster and and starts biting at his neck again. techno's a mess of whines and moans, his hair is unbraided and falling over his shoulders and the desk and it's such a pretty sight to see, technoblade coming undone right in front of dream.. 

techno is gasping and letting out breathy moans, and he releases a second time on just dream's hands and dream brings his cum covered hand to his mouth and licks it.

techno gives the worst, weakest glare of his life, falling back on his desk. "you're so gross. "

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations. you can read. 👍


End file.
